Family Guy
Eu não vou dizer quem eu sou. Eu não vou dizer em que posição eu tinha e o que permitiu-me estar ciente das informações que eu estou prestes a compartilhar; basta dizer, eu não irei prendê-lo. Eu li algumas das cartas dirigidas a Seth e Fox reclamando oitava temporada de Family Guy, e enquanto eu não posso oficialmente fazer estas declarações para qualquer imprensa, eu não quero ficar quieto de mais. Felizmente, eu tenho vocês, eu posso confiar em você? tenho certeza que sim. Afinal, caso descubram que compartilhei essas informações as massas, eu provavelmente serei eliminado. Então irei compartilhar com vocês antes do meu último suspiro. Muitas pessoas sentem que a oitava temporada foi apenas passos em um estranho tipo de caminho. Para qualquer um que tomou nota da oitava temporada de Family Guy para a razão específica de violência gráfica elevada, eu queria dizer o seguinte: Seth MacFarlane estava passando por um monte de problemas durante os tempos em que estes episódios foram escritos e produzidos. Tentando até mesmo, cometer suicídio. Ele foi fortemente envolvido em escrever os episódios ao lado de escritores da série, vários dos quais fizeram comentários mais tarde a respeito de seu aparente estado de espírito durante a escrita sessões. No entanto, mais recentemente, quando todos iriam cobrar explicações dos colaboradores, meus ex-colegas de trabalho apareceram e negaram de Seth estar envolvido como ele era, bem como "Steve, a quem irei explicar um pouco." Uma série de cenas fez gerar uma certa quantidade de resposta dos críticos, pegando a avaliação 0 em alguns sites de séries. Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu posso contar para esclarecer tudo; - A cabeça de Peters ficando esmagada entre dois troncos. Mas eu gostaria de salientar que estas imagens não eram mais gráfico do que as coisas que você pode ver em outra série "adulta" em formas de desenhos animado. Além disso, tem havido sangue e nesga na série antes; normalmente, é só mais espalhados ao longo da temporada. No entanto, se você fez sentir que tais imagens estava fora do lugar para a série, você estava certo. Editores cortaram quase 5 horas de animação gore, violência e abuso sexual a partir da oitava temporada, tendo que chegar ás 05:00 da manhã em suas casas, e tendo assim que voltar ao trabalho ás 07:30. Extremamente irritados, eles assim como eu, pensamos em enviar um pedido de demissão. Mas já era tarde, e como uma forma de vingança, rejeitamos três episódios que caracterizam estas propostas: - O Quagmire iria perseguir, capturar, estuprar e, finalmente, matar uma mulher. (a quem ele mantém por vários dias enquanto vivo) em seu porão. - Stewie desenvolve um raio de controle mental que ele testa em Brian, com sucesso, ele deixaria esse caso de lado. Embora mais depois, ele finalmente iria usar para ter relações com ele. - Lois iria engravidar, depois iria trair Peter em um jantar à dois com os amigos de faculdade. Peter, irritado com toda a situação, confessa aos seus amigos de faculdade que logo depois discutem sobre o que fazer sobre a gravidez, Peter executa o aborto em sua casa usando um cabide. O último episódio acabou por ser repensado e feito como "Termos parciais de Endearment", mas foi cortada do ar para os EUA e Brasil. Mas Apesar disso, ele passou uma vez a ser mostrado no Reino Unido e estar disponível no DVD para a temporada. Os editores então salientaram o episódio "Dog Gone", em que Brian perde a fé em sua capacidade de escrever e acidentalmente atropela e mata um cão com o seu carro enquanto estava bêbado, esmagando-o ao meio. Quando ele revela isso, Stewie ri dele e chega a zombar, dizendo que ninguém se importa. Stewie ficou a dele por um tempo, mas quando ele percebe o quão sério é Brian sobre o assunto, ele encena a morte de Brian para que Brian pode ver o lamentará a família, e se sente validado. Eu sugiro a você assistir a este episódio, mantendo em mente que Seth muitas vezes representa a si mesmo através de Brian e Stewie. Neste episódio particular, eu também acredito que os vários cães e suas reações ao seu ambiente reflete emoções de Seth. Logo no início, quando eu perguntei Seth sobre por que ele parecia estar enfatizando seu uso de Brian e Stewie, ele apenas me disse que estava frustrado com a série até agora - que ele tinha começado a sentir como as estações anteriores eram idiotas, que a base de fãs foram idiotas, e que ele foi preso; seu nome seria sempre associado com Family Guy. Ele também me disse que ele estava trazendo alguém para ajudar a "madurar" o material. Ele mencionou ter trabalhado brevemente com o homem antes. O estressado, um pouco maníaco, tom da oitava temporada culmina em "Brian e Stewie," um dos episódios mais graves de toda a série; não há cortes e os personagens titulares se comportam de uma maneira que parece mostrar-los em suas formas mais destiladas. Mais uma vez, este episódio foi fortemente censurado nos EUA e no Brasil. Chegando a ser feita uma modificação no roteiro: o roteiro original chamado para a cena em que Brian come fezes de Stewie para ser mostrado, não apenas implícita. Brian considera o suicídio porque ele sente que sua vida não tem propósito, e Stewie chegou a salva-lo com sua amizade. Na sequência deste episódio, o tom nivela para fora e as coisas voltam ao mais ou menos normal para a série. Não há nada particularmente oculto ou metafísico sobre as circunstâncias em torno da oitava temporada. Nenhum dos escritores ou animadores enlouqueceu, não houve mortes ou posses misteriosas, nada disso. Se você procura uma torção ou razão, eu vou dizer isto: Enquanto Seth geralmente parecia cansado fora do trabalho, ele fez o seu melhor para manter as aparências em grandes eventos e reuniões. No entanto, foi dito que muitas vezes ele parecia doente ou mais apático na presença de seu consultor (Eu suponho que este era o homem que Seth havia mencionado para mim mais cedo), e estava relutante em dizer não às sugestões, disse o consultor - a quem chamarei de Steve - fez. Do que eu recolhi de informações, ele realmente não começaria a fazer sugestões durante as sessões até por volta episódio três, mas estava falando com Seth em particular sobre a série. Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, quase ausente. Ficava apenas sentado. Então começou a conversar de forma mais ativa com Seth e os co-autores por meio da temporada. Enquanto aqueles que tiveram que lidar com Steve que o fez geralmente parecer irritado ou perturbado por sua presença, ele tinha algumas conexões: breve aparição de Dwayne Johnson no episódio 10, "Big Man on Hippocampus," foi atribuída a Steve, e foi-me dito Mr. Johnson (quando brincando, perguntou por um dos tripulantes em conjunto sobre a forma como ele foi convidado a fazer a cena) e comentou que ele estava lá apenas porque ele devia um favor a "Steve." Ele agiu desconfortávelmente no momento, e mesmo durante as filmagens do curta. Foi feita uma reunião e ele não foi convidado a fazê-lo uma segunda vez. Pelo que tenho ouvido, Steve estava presente e parecia satisfeito com o fato de que o Sr. Johnson estava visivelmente desconfortável. Durante uma sessão (a segunda vez que o vi em pessoa), eu fiz questão Steve diretamente sobre um plano sugerido, e quando ele se virou para olhar para mim, eu estava realmente com medo. Eu não tinha idéia de por que; ele nunca havia ameaçado, jurou, ou fez um movimento pessoalmente violento. Acho que foi a série de ideias sobre a violência e gore ele armou para Seth. Gostaria de referir que quando os outros fizeram protesto sugeriu violência, Steve normalmente mudar para temas sexuais, o racismo, a doença mental, ou apenas retirar completamente até que ele pudesse trabalhar em um de seus temas novamente. O passo I foi a preocupação, erauma piada. A pergunta que fiz foi algo ao longo das linhas de: "Eu acho que o que estamos fazendo pode ser demais para um episódio (" April in Quahog "). O sangue é bem uma vez, talvez duas vezes no episódio, mas mostrando o mesmo homem morrer uma e outra pode ser um pouco demais. " A mordaça sendo lançado era que Pedro, em vários pontos do episódio, corre o mesmo homem, que apesar de estar inteiro e vivo cada encontro, é cada vez mais atacado todos os casos, com um carácter reoccurring diferente correndo e gritando que o homem estava morto . Seth estava desacompanhado às sessões de escrita para episódio dezessete anos, e ele foi muito mais enérgico do que eu tinha visto em meses. Ele era quase de celebração, e ele mostrou: ele pegou alguns de seus números musicais favoritos da série, cortar ou não, para o final do episódio, o enredo do que parecia ter sido um símbolo para sua própria auto-redenção. Eu fui incapaz de acompanhar Steve desde que descobri mais sobre ele; não existem registros dentro da empresa para mostrar que ele nunca foi assinado oficialmente no dia ou pago, e eu acredito que ele pode ter sido contratado em privado por Seth. Por que razão, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia; Estou feliz em saber que ele se foi. Categoria:Desenhos Animados